


The Sun and Moon, (Baby Blues)

by Redlair



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Best Friends, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Just something calm and soothing, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyungwon's always going to be the one that's thoughtful. There will always be Minhyuk, and Hyungwon will always feel a little conflicted, and the other will always be there to soothe him. Like cycles of the moon, they'll be there.





	The Sun and Moon, (Baby Blues)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what kind of relationship this is. Honestly, label it however you would like.  
> Also, this fic reminds me of: Sam Kim - Sun and Moon, and Shin Yong Jae - Earth and Moon  
> \---

Hyungwon thinks he likes Minhyuk best in his pyjamas. They’re more or less sweats put together while being mismatching and Minhyuk’s just wearing a dark navy hoodie that just happens to be Hyungwon’s too and the other is just sprawled out on the couch.

“Are you coming over or not?”

Minhyuk opens his arms wide in expectancy that Hyungwon would join him on the cramped couch. There’s really no space, Minhyuk’s long legs sprawled across the piece of furniture but Hyungwon doesn’t mind it being cozy.

The other combs his long fingers against Hyungwon’s scalp while his face is burrowed against Minhyuk’s neck.

“You haven’t showered yet?”

Hyungwon points the scent. It’s nothing too bad, the faint smell of ramen lingering on the other’s body and the cologne that Minhyuk never fails to wear smelling of coconut, lime and sandalwood.

“Later.”

And Hyungwon let’s Minhyuk hold on to him until their no space left between them.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not a fact or a lie but simply the truth at this point. Minhyuk and his golden smile, irregular blink and just the other being himself that Hyungwon adores. More or less an actual puppy, Minhyuk still has the decency to call him a baby.

Not in the way you think.

“Big baby, come over here.”

“Who’s a baby?”

“You are duh.” The face that Minhyuk has on looks nothing but smug and he ushers the other to come to his side. Things aren’t bland. They’re not when Minhyuk’s in the picture and they would usually say that they’re awfully calm and quiet around each other, but this night proves to be a bit different. They haven’t sipped any alcoholic beverages and Minhyuk’s just there with his boxers on after shower. Hyungwon’s not not one to wear so little around the dorms. Sure, the heat may be on, but he’s a consideration and conservative person in comparison, and it strikes him that the other should be somewhat confident in his similar slender frame to go around wearing so little.

“Wear your clothes. You’re going to catch a cold!”

“The heat’s on.” Hyungwon hears Minhyuk moaning and the other is most likely pouting. Pouting so much that Hyungwon’s pouty lips just may become second place in the perfect pout ranking. For a twenty something year old, the other still acts immature and makes such excuses to turn the heat on so high that Hyungwon swears that at some point, he’ll probably need to strip down if it gets any hotter.

 

“If I start sweating, I’m not cuddling with you.”  
“That’s why you wear less to stay cool.”

Minhyuks smirks and points to his bare legs. Hyungwon only shakes his head turning away before heading to the thermometer to turn off the heat. There were some things you can save in life. This included excessive, unnecessary heating. The angry shrieks from the other only has Hyungwon snickering afterwards. It’s no surprise when Minhyuk runs for him with angry threats that it’s cold in the dorm because he’s still practically wearing nothing showing the bare muscles and really just skin and bones.

“What did you do that for!?”  
“We can cuddle when you wear your clothes.”

“You’re just making an excuse so that I can cuddle with you in bed.”

Hyungwon watches as the other throws on his pyjamas quicky. It really wasn’t that hard, so he really didn’t need to be that lazy… It’s less than a few more seconds when Minhyuk climbs onto Hyungwon’s bed before snuggling inside the covers.

 

“Go get your blanket, Minhyuk.”  
“No!”

They’ve had this conversation so many times. Hyungwon’s expression doesn’t change nor does he sound angry. If anything, he’s really accustomed to this and just sounds too tired to even bother. The other wears a pout and as much as it’s cute, Hyungwon’s really immune at this point. It had been too many times where Minhyuk had stolen all the blankets in his sleep after cuddling that Hyungwon had become cold during the night. The other, also wouldn’t budge with all those blankets, having wrapped all those layers around like a larvae. Hyungwon definitely sacrificed his warmth for the love of his life.

“Minhyuk-  
“I promise, I’ll be good!”

Minhyuk’s never really good. But he can be obedient and quiet at times and despite all the chaos he has created, Hyungwon will reconsider anyways.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon doesn’t have a part of his body that he really likes. He has a insecurity, his tall height and weight. The compliments that others give him don’t have much weight, not when they keep mentioning his golden ration and super long legs with his height. He gets it. He looks like a CG character, too good and handsome to be real, and also, he’s a gentleman at that too. What a perfect world. A made up Ken living in the world. That’s what they see when he’s all dressed up with makeup on his face at the salon to hide all those impurities that don’t make him look perfect. He’s not perfect. At all.

Because if he was, he wouldn’t be having pain in his legs every once a while from the over use of dancing and stretching. For a character like to him, that prefers to stay in bed all day, if he can, Hyungwon thinks that his body feels awfully used and old. There’s nothing pretty about having a weak stature even if you’re tall, and the jokes that the other members make of him for being being like a grandpa, is not exactly an overstatement.

He clears his morning each morning. He stretches his legs out at night. Talks like a grandpa too, and even more so, when he’s aggressively scolding someone. He’s practically an old soul trapped in some 20 something year old body, and Hyungwon thinks that he really doesn’t mind, reading the newspaper every now and then with that sip of Americano.

 

“Hyungwon!”

Minhyuk’s voice resonates loud and clear. They’re just shooting their MV for Dramarama and they’re in the cafe, and Hyungwon thinks that Minhyuk fits the barista role well. A young man, who seems to know what he’s doing, which Hyungwon doesn’t think would be a trouble at all because Minhyuk learns anything fast anyways and just Minhyuk’s health. Sure, they both were sick every now and then, but that’s because if one member fell sick, the others would fall like dominos anyway and Minhyuk, Hyungwon thinks has a nice build. If not, better than him. A leg ratio that’s just long as his own despite being a few centimetres shorter and the optimism. The energy. They’re as opposite as they can get.

 

“Yea?” Hyungwon looks over his shoulder. He’s right, Minhyuk does look really nice in his barista uniform plus with the boy cap over the other’s hat. Minhyuk could pull anything off. It reminds him of the newspaper boy hat the other had worn when filming as a grandpa for his part in Monsta X x-ray. What didn’t Minhyuk do well in? He was the perfect chameleon.

“Is the coffee okay?”

Hyungwon nods. There’s not much else to say. There’s nothing in the situation Hyungwon thinks that Minhyuk needs to know but for whatever reason it is, Minhyuk seems to know. Something that’s there.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”  
“Well you wouldn't really get anything, Minhyuk. I’m just thinking about how great you are.”

The other looks surprised. Slightly red in the face even. “Don’t do that.” It’s the habit that Minhyuk has when he gets shy. Brushing away compliments as if it’s nothing as he turns away to recover from the redness and to simply hide away. But in honestly, it wasn’t anything too shallow to say. Hyungwon can argue that he’s being modest. Minhyuk is the group’s official visual. It only made sense for him to say these things. But at least MInhyuk looks a tad bit more pleased than he originally was and through the filming, Hyungwon thinks that he’s perhaps lifted the other mood a bit because the other is constantly smiling and even has the energy to be goofy around the other members.

Hyungwon thinks the other can be too assuming at times. Like the cheeky gaze that Minhyuk gives him later on in the day as they’re sipping some hot tea.

“Were you flirting with me earlier?”

Hyungwon almost spits out his coffee from laughing.

“Minhyuk, that was a genuine compliment. Although, if you want to take it that way, I wouldn’t mind.”

 

He smiles slyly. If Minhyuk notices it, he doesn’t say anything. But for the rest of the night, they sit close together for dinner and during the car ride home.

 

 

 

 

It’s known by now that they’ve roomed together before. Kihyun exclaims that they’re super messy when together but both of them like to disagree. It’s not really messy. It’s called taking out your trash later, and you know, that one chair or spot where you just throw everything on there because you’ll probably need it later or sometime soon. It’s just that. They’re not messy. The members don’t think of it much, the fact that Hyungwon’s always in close proximity to Minhyuk, given a few strides, but he’s never or usually always right next to Minhyuk. It’s not jealousy. He just doesn’t feel the need for Minhyuk to always be there. He’s comfortable on his own, with the other members, and as much as Minhyuk always clung to the younger members, Hyungwon has about the same amount of time and opportunity in being with the others. Changkyun being his previous roommate, and now Jooheon.

 

Perhaps their interactions in public, are often initiated by him. But in the dorms, more or less, it’s Minhyuk who seeks him out and that’s enough. Minhyuk always knows where Hyungwon is. He’s sure that he knows everything about Hyungwon. 100%. Habits were easy.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know what it is, but he thinks that if he has to describe Hyungwon as a planet, he’ll probably be the moon. It’s probably the equivalent that he’s the sun. He revolves around everyone never knowing to stay around, but the moon will always be there in close proximity. Like how the moon revolves around earth, spinning rounds and the sun itself, circulating the earth. They’re like balancing opposites essential to the team. Minhyuk provides the noise, curiosity, and excitement while Hyungwon provides the ease, the calm and stability of what is known-the norm. The sentiments of the moon, the feelings that Hyungwon has and the compassion that carries the other along. Hyungwon’s strength in being rooted to his true self, stern in ways others may not expect, but considerate and safe. Hyungwon was a stable force and Minhyuk thinks that he, himself in comparison can only be adjustable and perhaps even flighty at times. It’s not that he ever means to, but Hyungwon would always understand and know.

Hyungwon’s in his bed. Not always, be he usually is, and this is the same position that Minhyuk finds the other in if Hyungwon’s not busy looking for more snacks and chips to munch on, or just as similarly like everyone else, playing some kind of game or checking their phone. The other senses his presence immediately and it’s only Hyungwon alone, in the room. Jooheon had gone out to the studio and so have many others, and it’s just them and Changkyun who’s busy in the living room.

 

“Do you need something?”

“You never told me the other part of what you’re thinking.”

Minhyuk settles for the chair by the desk. There are bottles of cosmetics from skincare to makeup that both Jooheon and Hyungwon owns and uses to get ready themselves if necessary. The clothes are lined up in the closet, and there’s a couple of miscellaneous things like Hyungwon’s earbuds and in-ears that everyone owns. Hyungwon doesn’t have too much stuff, but the collection of contacts reside in one of the boxes that are built on top of each other. Minhyuk looks around. He’s waiting and he knows that Hyungwon would answer him. He always does.

 

“I was comparing our differences in just our personalities and other stuff.”

“And?”

That they’re about as similar as opposites can get but similar all at the same time because Minhyuk’s real personality inside the dorms can be as real as his constant moodswings. His chatty side to one that stays quiet, because Minhyuk doesn’t always feel like saying something. He can observe just as much to learn than from talking alone, and it’s this method that he uses that allows him to be the way that he is.

“I think I’m the perfect shadow.”

Hyungwon’s not wrong. He’s the exact shadow in sleeping more times than not, that it’s hard to consider him a real lively being at times. But that Hyungwon. Calm, collected, thoughtful and just pretty chill often.

 

“You’re not just a shadow,” Minhyuk frowns slightly as he changes from sitting on the seat he was just on to prancing onto Hyungwon’s bed. He just may have stepped on the other’s thin legs, but his legs are just as thin, and it doesn’t make a difference. Hyungwon could at least hold his own weight.

“You’re so much more, and if you were here, I probably wouldn’t either.”

“Don’t say that Minhyuk.”

“But it’s true.” Minhyuk combs the other’s soft locks and Hyungwon doesn’t mind. He closes his eyes at the motion and touch of the other’s fingers and Minhyuk muses that Hyungwon’s really just like cat.

 

“You shine in ways that you don’t see yourself, but you shine just as bright as the others. You're just as perfect as the way you are, and you do know that I think you're the most gorgeous person, out of all of us here. We're like twins. Like skinny boys that give off different vibes but are about just one in the same, together. Like reflections or shadows of each other. Complementary differences-

"Okay Minhyuk."

The other's still going on. He's going to run out of breath soon. But either way, "You know that I’m always here for you too, right? I’m your personal cheerleader. Give me a call, and I’ll be there.”

 

“Really?”

“Of course! Always.” Hyungwon’s head is leaning on Minhyuk’s lap now and it’s a thing. It’s a thing that they’ve always done. Comfortable enough to lie on each other’s stomach, hips, pelvis, whatever.

“I only tease you because you know that I care for you. You do realise that, right?”

Hyungwon’s lips break into a smile.

“Are you going to coddle me each time for this? Whenever, I doubt myself or have negative thoughts?”

Minhyuk laughs.

“Always, you big baby.”

 

Revolving like different transitions and sides of the moon. The moon will always orbit earth, and the sun revolving around earth, they’ll always be there.

 


End file.
